The purpose of the Bioinformatics Core is to develop, validate, and use several established bioinformatics tools for the study of protective mechanisms against pandemic respiratory virus. The informatics platforms developed through the Bioinformatics Core will be used to study samples provided by Projects 1-3. Datasets, protocols, reagent lists, and informatics tools will be placed on a website that will be developed as part of this proposal. The goals of the Bioinformatics Core will be (1) to connect with all the various Projects that are generating primary data, (2) to acquire all the relevant data and store it in open formats, (3) to collaborate with the other NIH-funded Cooperative Centers for Translational Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense and share data in a bi-directional manner, (4) to serve data to the Projects for hypothesis testing, (5) to publish the data for public availability, and (6) to provide robust statistical and analytical methods to analyze the data. The highest priority for the Bioinformatics Core is to directly work with all Projects to address their need for robust statistical techniques. In addition to analytic support, the Bioinformatics Core will operationalize collaboration, data-, and method-sharing with other NIH-funded Cooperative Centers for Translational Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense. Finally, the Bioinformatics Core will work with all Projects to publish data to the Internet. To achieve these goals, the Bioinformatics Core will create a software infrastructure to enable state-of-the-art distribution, storage and analysis of multiple types of genome-scale data. This will enable researchers from all Cooperative Centers to maximally utilize the genomic, proteomic, immunogenomic, and phenotypic data sets to determine functional dependencies among the measured elements and direct further biological validation of these putative dependencies.